First Step
by CMHValex
Summary: Nick is newly immortal and Lis OC must help him figure out how to cope with that. Please R&R. Rated for safety.
1. The First Step

1Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander, Highlander: The Raven, any of the characters therein (though I wish I did own Methos, Duncan, and Ritchie), or the concept of immortality.

Wondering what he was going to do about his newly discovered immortality, Nick Wolfe paced in his apartment, trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly, he felt a Presence. Someone was there. Another immortal. Gripping the handle of his gun, he eyed the door wearily, hoping that whoever it was would just pass by. When the knock came, he realized that he wouldn't be that lucky.

"Who is it?" he called, hoping that it was someone he knew. Maybe it was Amanda, come to apologize. If it was, he'd be angry, but at least he'd be safe.

"Open the door, Nick," came the voice. It wasn't Amanda's. He came closer to the door, gun out, ready for use. He opened the door a crack to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise as the woman pushed open the door and walked in.

"Lis?" he managed after a minute. He hadn't seen her in years, but he had heard Amanda mention her before he left. He didn't realize before that she was immortal, though. "How did you know I was here?" he asked, suspicion taking over.

"Amanda told me what happened," she said as she sat down on his couch. "And before you ask, the answer is no. She didn't send me. In fact, I had to get her completely smashed before she would even talk to me."

"So why are you here?" he asked, thinking that he had had enough of immortals for awhile. Of course, this thought only reminded him that he was one of them now.

"I'm worried about you, Nick," she answered after a moment.

"Don't. I'm fine," he answered, wishing that she would just go away.

"Really? Because I'm not so sure," she replied. "You don't even know how to use a sword, do you?"

"I don't need to," he said through gritted teeth. "Just leave me alone. I'm fine."

"You're going to get yourself killed," she answered. "You are immortal, Nick. Whether you like it or not, it is what you are. People are going to come after you; they are going to try to take your head. It's not murder to learn how to use a sword, it's self defense. It's exactly what you did as a cop, only with a different weapon."

"I'm not going to go around decapitating people. There are other ways to live," he said.

"You're looking for other options? Fine. You can live on holy ground for the rest of your incredibly long life. Or you can just spend your entire life running, and end up getting killed anyway. You are never going to have even a semi-normal life unless you learn how to defend yourself. Your life is different now. There is no going back. You may be pissed at Amanda, but don't let your anger and your pride get you killed."

"She shot me, Lis. Amanda shot me. She took my life and everything I had. She didn't even bother to ask what I wanted. She just did it."

"You were dying of a slow-acting poison, Nick. Amanda shot you to save your life. So she didn't ask you. So she changed your life without your permission. So it wasn't fair. Guess what, Nick. Life's not fair. You just have to take what comes and deal with it."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Think about what you just said, Nick. Immortality is triggered by a violent death. You think that I wanted to die like that? You think I had a say in the matter? If you do, you're stupider than I thought."

"Why don't you just leave? I'm fine."

"You want me to go? Fine. I'll go. But don't say I didn't warn you." Lis turned her back to him and stalked out the door.

When he couldn't feel her anymore, he opened the door and looked into the hallway. He saw a long, thin package with a piece of paper attached leaning against his doorframe. He took it inside and looked on the paper. It had no words, just a telephone number. He opened the package and reached his hand in. He pulled the item out of the package and looked at it. It was a sword. One of the most beautiful swords he had ever seen. The handle was made of real silver, and the blade was as sharp as any he had seen before. He knew that he couldn't use it, but he couldn't throw it away, either. With one last look at it, he put the sword back in the package and stuffed the whole thing into the back of his closet. He was about to throw the phone number away, but decided instead to put it in his wallet. He didn't want to learn how to decapitate people, but he may need help some day. With a sigh, he sat down on the couch and buried his head in his hands, wondering what to do next.


	2. The Ultimate Decision

Swords were clashing all around. Screams and shouts pierced the air as blood ran thick on the battlefield. The soldier stood over her as she lay on the ground. He had an evil grin on his face as he raised the sword over head and plunged it into her stomach...

Lis woke in a cold sweat as she heard her cell phone ring on the night stand. She sat up and grabbed it, breathing hard. "Hello?" she answered, the nightmare memory of her first death still prevalent in her mind.

"Lis?" the voice asked, sounding very worried.

"Nick?" she asked, recognizing the voice and even more important, the fear in it.

"I need your help," he said breathlessly.

"Where are you?" Lis asked.

"I'm at my apartment," came the answer.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," she said as she jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes, her nightmare all but forgotten.

Nick tried to calm himself as he waited for Lis to come. He hated to admit that she was right when she said he had to learn to use a sword, but he knew there was no other way he could live. He also knew that if she didn't get to his apartment before... His thought was interrupted when he felt a Presence. "Lis?" he called, hoping it was her. He slowly walked toward the door, dread of who it may be encompassing his thoughts. "Lis? Is that you?" he called out, trying to keep the fear from his voice. As he neared the door, it suddenly came smashing open.

"Hello there," said the man that had kicked in the door. "We meet again," he said mockingly as he pulled out his sword. Before Nick could answer, the man lunged forward and buried his sword up to the hilt in Nick's stomach. Nick's eyes widened in shock as he realized that this was it. He was going to die again, but this time he wouldn't come back to life. This man was going to take his head. Held up only by the sword in his stomach and the man holding it, Nick felt darkness overtake him as he died. The man withdrew the sword, and Nick's dead body dropped to the floor. The man raised the sword, ready to take Nick's head. Suddenly, he felt a Presence. He knew that if he took Nick's head, then he would be unable to fight after the quickening and the other immortal would be free to take his head. Cursing, he crashed through the window into the night.

As Lis burst through Nick's open door, she could no longer feel the Presence of the other immortal. She took in the splintered doorframe and the shattered window, and knew that Nick was in way over his head. She knelt down beside Nick's body and waited for him to come back to life.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Nick heard as he came back to life. He looked up and saw Lis leaning over him, looking half-worried and half-amused. He sat up and looked around at his broken door and window, surprised that he was alive. "Are you ready to learn yet?" Lis asked him pointedly. Taking one more look at the shattered window, Nick turned to her and gave a determined nod.


End file.
